


The Boy Who Cried Cow Patty

by ShinyHalo115



Series: My Oldest Stories [3]
Category: The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Tales by Jon Scieszka and Lane Smith
Genre: Children's Stories, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: An additional story to what was my favorite book in 2nd grade.  This is may be my first fanfiction ever, written years ago.
Series: My Oldest Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666291
Comments: 1





	The Boy Who Cried Cow Patty

"Wait! Stop! I forgot about The Boy Who Cried Cow Patty," yelled Jack the Narrator. "That stupid Giant and the stupid Hen made me use up all the pages in the book, so now I have to use notebook paper!"

Once upon a time a shepard saw a giant cow patty in the field, so he ran to the village yelling "Call the army, call the airforce, call the marines; Cowzilla is coming!"

"That is the most silliest thing I ever heard in my life!" cried Mr. Mcwolf. "There are no cows in the sheep field! And there's no need to worry about large, oversized animals like in Japan."

But the shepard insisted so everyone went to the field. All of a sudden Mr. Mcwolf takes off his mask and everyone sees that he's an alien, and of course it turns out that the "cow patty" was a spaceship.

"You silly earthlings!" said Mr. Mcwolf, a.k.a Nezaton. "You fell for the old cow patty trick, now I'll take command of this book!"

**Author's Note:**

> During COVID19 pandemic, I was digging through a closet to find a homemade first aid kit that included a mask, and I came across The Stinky Cheese Man book. My second grade teacher would read it to the class and when I was older I bought the book. In the back was the additional story I had written.


End file.
